fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Giratina
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} |tab2=Origin |infobox2= }} Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a dual-type Ghost/Dragon Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has a second forme activated by giving Giratina a Griseous Orb to hold. Its original forme, Altered Forme, will then become Origin Forme. Giratina's Origin Forme was officially revealed in early February 2008. In Origin Forme, Giratina is the version mascot of Pokémon Platinum. Along with Dialga and Palkia, it is a member of the creation trio of Sinnoh, representing antimatter. Biology Giratina is a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. In its Altered Forme, it has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. These wings can change shape as if it's a liquid or gas. Its six legs are thick and clawed. In its Origin Forme, it takes on a serpentine look, with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. While in Origin Forme, the three gold half-rings can grip objects. It can only be in its Origin Forme when in its home, the Reverse World, or when holding a Griseous Orb. Giratina is able to travel through and control dimensions besides those of time and space. When in its Origin Forme, it is able to pass through dimensions at will, however, it will turn back to its Altered Forme due to the gravity change from the Reverse World. It does so by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth which creates a portal. It also seems to have a connection to reflective objects, such as mirrors and pools of water. Reflections embody the concept of the Reverse World. Giratina is a highly aggressive and territorial Pokémon protective of its home. Legends claim that Giratina appears in cemeteries and that it supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side. It was said to be banished for violence. Giratina is the only known Pokémon that can learn Shadow Force. Trivia *Giratina has many differences from the other members of its trio: **It is the only member with form differences. **It is the only member without any double resistances. **Its HP is its highest stat rather than Special Attack. **It does not have a type-enhancing item in Diamond and Pearl (the Griseous Orb is introduced in Platinum). **It is met at level 70 in Diamond and Pearl while the other members are met at level 47. This is reversed in Platinum (although Giratina can still be met at level 70 in Turnback Cave if it is not caught in the Distortion World). **It is separated from the other members of its group in the Pokédex by Heatran and Regigigas. **It is the only member with a catch rate of 3, and the only one without a 100% recruit rate in the Mystery Dungeon series. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Giratina. *Giratina has the highest base stat total of all Ghost-type Pokémon. **Giratina has the highest HP base stat of all Legendary Pokémon, of all Dragon-type Pokémon, and is tied with Drifblim for the highest HP base stat of all Ghost-type Pokémon. *In Pokémon Platinum, Giratina is the only Pokémon to come out from above the screen during the start of the battle. *In Pokémon Platinum, when battled in the Distortion World it does not have a shadow until it uses Shadow Force or breaks out of a Poké Ball. *Giratina is the only Pokémon that appears last in a regional Pokédex listing that is not an event-exclusive Pokémon. Giratina is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be obtained in all five of the Generation IV core series handheld games. *In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the second frame of Giratina's Altered Forme sprite was changed, but the static sprite remained the same. **This sprite is also present in Pokémon Platinum's data, but is unused. *In Pokémon Platinum, when encountered in the Distortion World the unique message "The Distortion World's Giratina appeared" is displayed. However, it is still a wild Pokémon. *In Black 2 and White 2, in the The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon, Fantina has an Origin Forme Giratina without a Griseous Orb. *Altered Forme Giratina is the heaviest Ghost-type Pokémon and also the heaviest Dragon-type Pokémon. **Origin Forme Giratina is the tallest Ghost-type Pokémon. Origin Giratina may be based on Seta, a giant centipede, from the Japanese fairytale, "My Lord Bag of Rice", which was said to prey on dragon hatchlings and be as large as a mountain. Giratina is also possibly based on a basilisk. In its Altered Forme, Giratina's wings may be based on a bat's, and its body has an insect-like, six-legged feature, but its posture is similar to a sauropod. Its Origin Forme has a body similar to a serpent, while the six protrusions on its body may be based on a scorpion's stinger or spider legs. This Forme also shares physical traits with the Amphiptere, a European dragon-like creature with wings but no legs. In interviews Junichi Masuda and Takeshi Kawachimaru did during Generation IV, they said that Giratina and the Distortion World were created to be personifications of antimatter. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Cynthia also states this. Name origin Giratina may be a combination of girasol (a type of red opal), guillotine, or girare (Italian for to wander around); and プラチナ purachina (Japanese for platinum). Stats - Origin= }} Moves By level up Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Bosses